That Night in the Air Vent
by I'mAJinx
Summary: Jed makes a mistake and hides in the air vent. The person he needs to talk to the most is the one he's hiding from. Jed gets painted into a corner and tells Octavius a big secret.PG for a lot of tiny man kisses and D-bombs. Jed-X-Ocravius. My first story.


It was Larry's STUPID idea to have the cavanger hunt. He ruined everything! There were three teams, the Huns, the Miniatures and Teddy and Sacgawaeia. You had to find 10 of the exhibits based off of Larry's vague and mysterious clues. Jed should have known it was a bad idea.

They almost lost to Teddy and, of course, the historic tracker. But Octavious was poetic, he knew how to decipher Larry's last two really difficult clues. When they found out they won, Octavious was full of his signiture Roman pride. And Jed? He was so shocked, so excited and so proud of the man he had secretly come to love. He pulled Octy in for a kiss. Total blank out. He realized what he did when he opened his eyes and saw Octavius'. "J-J-J-Jedediah?"

"Oh my God, Octy. I am so sorry!" He ran away after that. He was fighting back more and more tears with each step. He found a place to hide in the air vent. Thankfully the air was off at night, or else he would have froze. He had heard Larry calling for him. 'OH GOD!' He thought. 'Did Octy tell him? No one saw us. Why would he tell?' He was silent. He backed away from the vent slots when he saw a flashlight beam. About 30 minutes later, he heard another voice. One he dreaded, loved and didn't believe, all at the same time.

"Jedediah? JEDEDIAH?" The voice wasn't angry, but urgent. Then, turned into a hoarse, small whisper. "Jed?"

Jed was reluctant at first, but answered before Octavius could leave. "I- I'm in here." Jed opened the vent enough for Octavius to get in. It was apparent that he wasn't ready to come out yet. Octavius entered with a Roman lantern. He could tell Jed with only his face that the cowboy was talking first. "Damn it, Octy."

And now you're all caught up. Jed is scared and Octavius isn't alking. Let's see what happens. "Why do you have to be so God damn perfect? You're a guy, but you got me hooked like a bass! Why can't you be a girl?" Jed was so angry about really nothing. He kicked the vent door, holding in wahtever pain that would cause to a minitiuer.

Octavius was bewildered, he had heard enough. "By Jupiter's name, what the Hell are you saying, Jedediah!" Jed couldn't help it, Octavius' cluelessness was one of his favorite things about the General. He pinned him against the wall of the vent and trapped him in a feirce, hungry kiss, not like the first one. Not soft and loving.

Jed pulled away and whispered into Octavius' ear. "Goddamnit, Octy. I'm saying that I love you." Jed gave him one final peck and pulled away, finally letting go of his arms and letting him leave the wall. He kicked the door again and fell to the ground, crying. Octavius came closer and rested a hand on Jed's shoulder. Jed timidly, but quickly, shrugged it off. Octavius sighed deeply and sat next to his upset friend. "Why are you still here?" Jed's voice was barely audible.

"What do you mean?" Octavius was mezmorized, he'd never seen Jed so sad. It was unthinkable that the spunky cowboy could cry.

Jed finally looked up, but it wasn't easy. "I mean, you probably don't want to see me anymore. Don't you hate me?" Jed looked back down again.

Octavius felt his heart sink a little. "I could never hate a person so dear to me, especially my new boyfriend." Jed whipped his head up. Octavius was smiling. He pulled Jed close to him and kissed the man he'd fallen for months ago. The kiss was deep, passionate and showed Jed just how wrong he had been.

Jed pulled away, a little bit winded. "Best scavenger hunt ever." Just then, Larry called the five minute warning. I guess we better get going."

"I guess so." They left the vent just as Larry was rounding the corner.

"Hey, I found ya! What were you guys doing in there?" Larry lowered his hand to the ground to give the tiny men a lift.

The pair looked at each other and smiled. Octavius had a better poker face (I know, ironic right?), so he spoke. "We were further arranging our treaty. There won't be hate between us anymore." He winked at Jed while Larry wasn't looking.

"What do you mean, you guys have been best buds fo almost a year." God, Larry didn't know when to shut up.

"Well Gigantor," It was Jed's turn to answer. "There was a little bit of tension before I dissapeared. Let's just say I did something that I regretted at first, but now i'm glad I did it."

"Did you make tiny moonshine again?" Damn it, Larry!

"Uuuuh, yeah. But I let Octy make this batch. I told him that Romans couldn't do it like us Texans. But after I gave him a shot, I realized that he hits the spot just right." While Larry was looking away to do a head-check of the cavemen, he grabbed Octavius' hand and stroked it with his thumb. He was glad he finally told him how he felt.

"See? You have to give people the chance to show what they can do. You'll be surprised." For once, Larry's words had an intelligent meaning.

"Oh, I was." Jed and Octavius got closer together. Larry finally shut up and approached the Hall of Miniatures. The minies seperated and got set down. Ha, Larry was too stupid to realize the actions. They could probably make out in front of him without him even suspecting a thing. "Til tomorrow, Gigantor. Goodnight, Octy."

"Goodnight Jede- Jed." Octavius leaned in and shook Jed's hand. Jed smiled at hearing his nickname. It was a sure sighn that they were now very close. To be honest, he didn't like it when Larry called him 'Jed.' Its use was reserved for people who were extremely speacial to him. Guess who was at the top of his personal VIP list, now. "Night, Larry."

"See you two tomorrow." Larry walked away. The new couple was able to sneak one more kiss before going to their places and seeing the sunlight break onto Manhattan. After Larry punched out and walked out into the new morning, he thought to himself. 'I hope they'll tell me someday. It would be interesting to plan a tiny wedding.'


End file.
